


keeping you close

by robottophobic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoarding, M/M, ouma iruma friendship is important to me, spoiler free, these boys sure are bastards huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robottophobic/pseuds/robottophobic
Summary: he really loved things that sparkled, didn't he?A backup entry for the 2019 Kiibouma Exchange over on Tumblr.





	keeping you close

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was:  
>  _Kiibo and Ouma fighting over something silly but make up afterwards. Lots of fluff please_
> 
> Hmm. I can't write funny very well, so I went low-key serious, but lighthearted and with a few jokes. I loaded up on the fluff though, so here's to hoping everyone enjoys!

“It’s getting late.” **  
**

When Kiibo says this, Kokichi’s brain hangs up. He clicks his lips and slowly snakes his hand up the robot’s arm. Kiibo clears his throat, raises the appendage along the table, and speaks a little more firmly.

“...Ouma-kun. It is long since time that you went to bed. I will not accept anything less.”

Kokichi doesn’t let go of his arm, but he does feel the need to say something cheeky back. It’s clear that he’s fighting a losing battle, but…

“Don’t wanna. Not tired. Unlike some loser robot, humans can run on willpower alone, did you know?”

Kiibo scoffs. He’s positive, by now, that the “scathing” things Kokichi says can’t make a dent in his fortified self-confidence, but it’s a little hard to resist calling him out all the same. He rises from the table without further debate, returning the hold on Kokichi’s wrist just to give it a light tug.

“You know well by now that this ‘willpower’ of mine lasts far longer than your own. I need rest but once a week--” He stops briefly, only to add with a smirk, “ _Unlike you._ Now, then, that is enough. Follow me.”

Kokichi stares at their joined arms, only leaning his upper half across the table as Kiibo moved. Flat out against it, there really is only one thing he can do. He sweeps his free arm across the top of it, freely scattering an inhumane number of chess pieces on the ground below. Kiibo’s sure his horror has more to do with the racket it creates rather than the mess, but…

“Ugh--Ouma-kun!!”

The culprit smirks as a child would.

“What? Can’t sleep now, gotta clean that up. It’d be sad to leave a mess, right?”

Kiibo finds himself staring exasperatedly at the scattered pieces. Deeply contemplating Kokichi’s words, he reaches a stark conclusion: _don’t let him win_. Though he itches with the urge to clean the evidence of the leader’s fit, that behavior only grants him more of the same. Always.

So, tearing his gaze away from the mess, he _yanks_ on Kokichi’s arm.

“No! I’m not playing this game, Ouma-kun!” _And, anyway, he cannot continue to get what he wants just by being a brat-_ “That’s enough, we’re going!”

“Oww-- geez!! Fine! Come on, let go of me!” Failure number one: he attempts to hold fast against Kiibo’s tugging. With an aggrieved, defeated groan, he peels himself from the table. “You’re just the worst, Kiiboy…” It’s mumbled so that the robot can hardly make it out. “If you’re salty ‘cos all you do is lose, you could just say that.”

He can’t help but shove the board off the table, too, but mostly for “completionism’s sake”.

The reason that the Supreme Leader had a persistent disdain for such a natural human function like sleeping still remains a mystery to Kiibo, but perhaps it wasn’t anything a little tough love couldn’t correct. That hollow “thunk” of the cardboard hitting the ground behind him has him rolling his eyes again.

Sometimes, it’s a little hard to separate Kokichi’s purposeful mischief from his simple compulsions… However, to Kiibo’s pleasant surprise, the other boy falls cleanly into step with him afterwards. He slides his hand down Kokichi’s arm to take his hand properly; his grip is decidedly loose.

“Kiiboy.”

_Just don’t answer him._

“....Hey, Kiiboy!”

_If you do, you’ll just rile him up again._

“Wow, you jerk. I gotta super important question, yanno.” Kokichi glances to the side as he says it. His tone is dismissive at worst. 

Kiibo doesn’t particularly react. He carries on past the rows of chairs and tables before finally forming a response, the answer to what Kokichi hadn’t yet asked. “I’m taking you to your room. If I am not there to ensure you get a full eight hours of sleep, you will surely escape in the night. Of this, I am certain.”

That explanation is kind of _not great._ Kokichi’s tongue pokes slightly through his lips. While his concerns are with the fact that his room is off-limits, what he says is something entirely different, characteristic smirk tracing onto his face.

“...For real? Sounds like somebody just wants to watch me sleep--”

“That is not true!” Kiibo, with a delicately reddening face, cuts him cleanly off before he even finishes speaking, and Kokichi snickers wildly. “I-- am looking out for your health, as all good partners should!”

 _...What book did he read that in?_ , Kokichi finds himself pondering, but raises another point rolled up in his jubilee. “..I mean, sure, fine. But I gotta warn you--yours truly has a total sleepwalking problem. If you get attacked blindly in the night: not my fault. I’m a pacifist, yeah?”

Kiibo blanches, his surprised eyes regarding Kokichi with _suddenly more care_ than usual. Then, with that, a realization, as sheer distaste on his features. “...That cannot be true. This is the first I’m hearing of it.”

Kokichi grins near immediately.

“Just like I thought! Nothing gets past you, huh?” It’s plainly said in mocking.

Regardless, Kiibo’s noise of affirmation holds all of the confidence in the world.

\------------------------------------------

The dorm building in the dwindling hours is kept somewhere between _“cold as balls”_ and _“Alaskan meat locker”_. Quite a few, if not all, of the other students had already gotten to bed; the lobby is silent and unmoving.

Mostly, though, it’s just dark.

Even in this light, Kiibo can tell Kokichi is hesitant to open the door.

Kokichi steps in first, tossing his keys into a clearly haphazard but somehow still _very specific_ direction in the dark. Kiibo follows the sound it makes with a glance and a bit of a frown. It hasn’t gotten lost yet, but surely it might someday, right?

The world of the Supreme Leader sure is one not of this planet. Shrugging, he trails his hand along the wall for the lightswitch.

Kokichi’s own hand immediately follows, slamming against the plastic and blocking Kiibo from even touching it. The robot blinks in surprise.

“Nooope! Light stays off.”

“...Why?” Still, mostly out of respect, Kiibo drops his hand.

“Gotta. It’s late. Otherwise, I’ll turn into a pumpkin.”

 _Okay_. Kiibo sighs. It’s another one of his boyfriend’s quirks for that seemingly endless list. The robot leaves the doorway without further argument. The dorms have roughly the same layout from person to person, so if he’s careful, making his way to Kokichi’s bed should not be a problem.

But as soon as he hears the door shut behind him, a pair of arms close around his waist. 

Kokichi’s lithe form presses against his back and Kiibo settles naturally against it, albeit surprised as he may be. The Supreme Leader’s affection is only ever a private affair, meaning it’s always--Kiibo hesitantly places his hands over Kokichi’s--kind of nice.

“...I lied.” He says listlessly, the smile audible in his voice. His forehead is pressed comfortably against Kiibo’s shoulder blade. “I’m _suuuper_ tired. Sing me to sleep, Kiibaby…”

“I will not.” Kiibo’s eyes are fixed to Kokichi’s arms. A smile of his own had crept onto his features. “...However, I do have a sampling of several lullabies, if you’d like.” It’s rather unsurprising that Kokichi had lied to him, in any case.

His level of energy _must_ have an equal burnout, right?

“Nope. It’s not the same. I want a kiss instead~ I’ll call it even.”

With such a dreamy tone, it’s nearly impossible to tell if he’s joking or not. Surprise again paints Kiibo’s features, and his hands tighten around Kokichi’s. “Ah-- I see… Unfortunately for you, I will choose not to until you are _in your bed_. I hope you understand.”

He’s exercising his developing sarcasm.

This small fact makes Kokichi laugh. “...I get it. I must be a bad leader if _Kiiboy_ wants to make all the rules..” With this, he moves toward the bed, gently guiding Kiibo as he walks. Kiibo steps with him carefully. The contact is very little, and yet he feels deeply warm.

Kiibo is not given the time to dwell on that for very long, though. The ground quickly moves out from under him! 

Kokichi, suddenly not-so-keen on fighting battles he will lose, immediately releases him from his grasp. 

Though the fall to the floor is short and almost painless, Kiibo shouts in his shock regardless. Something or other clatters together in the racket. Kokichi stares down at him, bewildered. Whatever it was, he’d cleanly navigated around it…

“..Ouma-kun!” Kiibo feels a little more flustered than anything else, so what else can he do but scream about it. “Leaving whatever you wish on the floor is dangerous! I could have gotten hurt...”

 _But you didn’t, though…_ With a slightly uncharacteristic grimace on his face, Kokichi got about quickly scattering the objects with his feet. “Like a buncha marbles could hurt a robot, anyway.. I’m super forgetful, so these things happen.”

_Marbles?_

Kiibo squints in the dark. Though faint, he can make out the small glass orbs with the light shining from his body. 

_They’re everywhere._

“...Turn the light on, please.” It’s a demand phrased as kindly as possible. There’s something that makes a little more sense now; Kiibo knows to an absolute what he’ll find when Kokichi obliges him.

Kokichi almost seems to be bracing himself when he does. There’s a breath he hardly realizes he’s holding.

And his room is another realm, too.

To say nothing of the marbles, there’s hardly any empty floor space at all. Toys and small, useless kitchen appliances in their unopened boxes are stacked wherever they would fit. Even tinier figurines of characters Kiibo has never heard of line any flat surface. Kokichi’s bed is at the center of it all, decked out with plushies.

Kiibo quickly hops to his feet, the shock washing over his entire body. The untouched nature of nearly everything he lays his eyes upon gives an alien feeling of cleanliness...

“What is all of this? You cannot seriously be living this way!”

Kokichi’s body feels cold once more. He folds his arms over his chest. He’d been preparing for something like this for a long time, but… “Huh? Leave me alone! You’re janking my business empire just by lookin’ at it!”

 _Selling it?_ Kiibo pauses to ponder that… “That has to be a lie! Ouma-kun, if you need help getting rid of these things, then--”

“No way! It’s mine, so keep your hands to yourself!” As if protective, Kokichi quickly crosses in front of Kiibo to stand before one of the messier stacks of boxes. 

“There is no way you need every single thing in this room! I can help you, so--”

Kiibo attempts this offer a second time and Kokichi quickly cuts him off again.

"I don't need your help!!" He exhales, and quickly scoops up an unopened waffle iron. "Your brethren… wouldn't it just break your heart? I guess you don't understand that, since you're just a robot…"

It manages to blindside Kiibo, but only just. "N-no… That's extremely robophobic! And more to the point, has nothing to do with this!" He extends his arms for the box, though. "Hand it here. You do not _need_ it."

Kokichi sticks his tongue out at Kiibo and turns to hide the box from his grasp. "No way, no way, no way! I don't wanna heartless jerk to decide what I get to keep…"

Heartless. Again. Kiibo scoffs outright and balls his fists at his sides. "I will not take this from you. I have gone out of my way to extend my help. Clearly, you have a problem. I cannot imagine that this mess is good for your peace of mind.."

"Doesn't matter!" Static sets in in Kokichi's brain and he tosses the box aside almost carelessly. "It's my stuff. If it drives you so nuts, then get outta my room…!" 

The robot huffs in frustration. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

"I don't want your stupid kiss anymore anyway!"

That does it. For the first time since his date of creation, Kiibo says, " _Fine_ , then!" and storms out. This time, he's careful to avoid the marbles. "If you change your mind, there is only one place to find me."

 _Ah. That was a lie._

Kokichi watches him leave with empty eyes and finds himself fiddling with his hands. _Of course he'd actually leave._ Thinking something like that, he snatches up a handful of the marbles that had caused this shitshow to begin with. _But, because he's so clingy, he'd offer to come back any time._ That's Kiibo. Kokichi groans in thought. 

The spheres that roll around his hand are swirled in purple and blue. Made to look like miniature galaxies, they're important to him because…

_There was a time when Kiibo had been a little less-than-concerned about Kokichi's sleep schedule. He'd been too excited to have someone to keep him company during the hours that anyone else would be asleep. It was Kokichi's favorite time of day._

_The AV room smelled of popcorn, but Kokichi had been shoveling pizza into his mouth like his life depended on it. Kiibo's small warning about his figure earned little but a noncommittal grunt and yet another slice._

_It made sense that the robot was the only one entirely focused on the movie. If it was an opportunity to learn about what Kokichi liked, he would be a fool not to take it._

_Unfortunately, this one seemed a little over the top for him. Robots like himself were hardly meant to be driven into battle, much less ones so dangerous. Shaking his head, he looked over to Kokichi._

_"... Have you seen this one before, Ouma-kun?"_

_"Mm?" Kokichi rolled his head over his shoulder and quickly finished the bite. "...'course I have. I'm an expert, yeah?" He tossed the remains of the crust onto the open box._

_Kiibo nodded, then fell silent afterward._

_"... What? You bored already?"_

_"N-no!" Kiibo was quick to try and lie about it, but noting Kokichi's expression, explained himself just as speedily. "...I was just thinking… I'd rather experience something new with you."_

_If Kiibo is correct, his companion seemed shocked for but a moment. It was quickly replaced by an unreadable smirk, though. "...Is that so?" Kokichi reached a hand out to delicately skirt his fingers along Kiibo's chest, lovingly tracing the plates. "I know of a special something."_

_That sultry expression is clear as day, and Kiibo's face immediately lights up a searing red. "A-Absolutely not!! I am telling you this for the last time!" He smacks Kokichi's hand away, sending the Supreme Leader recoiling with a loud laugh._

_"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You wanna pick something else? I don't mind. Kiiboy chose me, so he's gotta have great taste…"_

_Just as usual, Kiibo was quick to bounce back from Kokichi's teasing. He rolled his eyes and searched the couch cushions for the remote._

_… A slightly less overt flirting attempt would, of course, fail. Kokichi should've known. He clicks his lips and slides a little closer to the robot, enough to press their shoulders together._

_"Oi, Kiibaby."_

_"Hm?"_

_He reached for a pillow and pressed it against Kiibo's side. His head followed so that he was resting against the other boy. Then, looking at him inquisitively, he asked, "...You mind?"_

_Kiibo was sure the warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest was just residual embarrassment. He decided to focus on the television instead, suddenly unable to meet that ever-sharp gaze. "...N… Not at all. Are you comfortable?"_

Hardly _. "Yeah."_

_A faint smile appeared on Kiibo's face. They were silent for but a moment as Kiibo browsed the movie library._

_"Oh yeah, I gotta show you something."_

_That said, Kiibo is not entirely sure where Kokichi retrieved this thing from. When he looked down, he was holding up a small suede bag. Kokichi parted the top, freely allowing the small spheres to pour all over his arm and himself._

_The sound startled Kiibo, but he regarded the marbles with interest. "...Huh? Why marbles?" …_ and why the mess _._

 _"Dunno. Super neat, right?" He picked one up only to hold it closer to Kiibo's face than entirely necessary. "Looook. Iruma-chan gave 'em to me. Somethin' about me being a_ 'monkey-brained fuck' _and_ 'totally loving her blue ballsack' _\--don't gimme that face!! I'm serious!!"_

_Disregarding his rather vulgar comparison, Kiibo took the marble between his fingers in thought. It's glittery._

_This is definitely the kind of thing Kokichi liked…_

_"She had a super red face, too…" Kokichi snorted. "Think the alien is trying to make friends."_

_"... If Iruma-san is going out of her way to do nice things for you, you should be a little nicer."_

_Kokichi scoffed and cozied up to Kiibo yet further. "... Yeah, whatever. I'll work on it."_

_Even if that was a lie, Kiibo didn't mind. At least he was willing to concede the point at all. Feeling somewhat risky, he slid his arm to rest over Kokichi's shoulder and pulled him in._

_Kokichi grinned against the blood that rushed to his face._

_…_

Stupid, self-righteous Kiibo.

"You dumb robot!!" Kokichi casts the marbles he'd scooped up into the corner of the room. They smash into the floor and erupt into a sea of clatters.

And with a frustrated huff, he stomps toward his bed.

\------------------------------------------

Kiibo is something of a stickler for rules.

That does not mean he obeys them. Kokichi finds that, instead, the robot will find hundreds of justifications for his actions. And then, when he is caught regardless…

He sure will scream about it. 

Kokichi exits his adjoining bathroom with a dramatic sigh and shuts the door on the steam that threatens to follow. Kiibo, from the other side of his room, is the one who notices first.

He immediately rockets up straight and shouts in surprise for good measure. Ever the jaded one, though, Kokichi simply stares--at first, shock. Then, disbelief. He's the first to speak as Kiibo's expression rapidly becomes more resolute.

"...So? Whaddya have to say for yourself, Kiiboy?"

Kiibo tightens his hands into fists. Suddenly, he seems just about frustrated enough to explode for real. Kokichi's scrutiny is unwavering.

"I-I did not realize that you were--" He realizes that he's answering the wrong question before Kokichi even opens his mouth to say so. "Ngh… I am not sorry, Ouma-kun!! If you are not going to handle this, then I have taken it upon myself to do so!"

Kiibo also hardly understands the concept of minding his own damn business.

Kokichi narrows his eyes. "Why? Do you really care that much about making me miserable? You're super cruel…"

The lofty way that Kokichi speaks only serves to make Kiibo just that much more irritated. "No, no, no! You do not understand! This is for you. Excessive clutter must be bad for your health!"

Kokichi runs his hands through his damp hair. Again with the health. When did Kiibo become so concerned about that?

" _Clutter_. For real? I got it totally organized, so back off of me!" Just thinking about Kiibo rummaging through his stuff makes him itchy…

Kiibo opens his mouth to spit out another gigantic retort, but freezes. The way he speaks to Kokichi is often quite hectic, but always, if he is to dig, then…

Though he hoped he would calm down if he gave it a moment, he still can't help but yell about it. "...Why are you this way? You have no use for any of this. If you are truly so bothered by my offer, then please explain." Regardless of the answer Kokichi gives him, though, there's no way he'll give up. 

Even still, though, it's hardly like Kokichi wants to do this. His mouth forms a word and closes again, he utters only a sound of slight frustration in his distress. Well, it's easy to admit he has a problem--to himself. But Kiibo…

Well, Kiibo worries about him. It's not really so ideal. To share a detail is weakness and--

Kiibo tilts his head, then, in the following silence. He offers something innocuous, "... It's okay. Please trust me." and it happens to be Kokichi's magic words. The leader frowns further and pulls on strands of his hair.

Finally, he says something else. "...Fine! ...I trust you. But I'm gonna tell you a story, so listen up, 'kay? If you interrupt, I'll have your heart harvested."

"Th-- You cannot do that!!"

"Kiiboy."

Kiibo squeaks and presses his fingers together. "...I-- I see. Thank you for the opportunity."

Kokichi nods and steps past Kiibo (who now notices the marbles had been picked up) only to make his way to his desk. He quickly slides one of the drawers open and fishes an object out from it. What he holds up is a decorative keychain--glittery metal stars suspending a sleeping cat, as if dreaming.

Kiibo recognizes it immediately, but remains in the silence he was told to keep. 

"... So… I know I told you something super important when we got this guy. I guess it slipped my Kiibaby's mind.." He jingles the keychain as he turns back to look at the robot. "You remember, yeah?"

… while Kiibo isn't sure what Kokichi is on about, of course he remembers. That night was…

_Well, while it was one of Kokichi's more dangerous ideas, Kiibo still has to admit how fun it actually sounded. A night on the town, for just the two of them, to get away from this boring school. The leader had been so happy when he suggested it, too._

_Seeing that smile, Kiibo had been excited as well._

_Kokichi seemed about as frantic as he was excited and happily led Kiibo everywhere that the robot was willing to follow. He found interest in the sprawling arcades and Kokichi's apparent skill at these digital games._

_He was happy to try and teach Kiibo, too, offering something like 'special, valuable lessons' and heavily laying the praise on where he could. Though Kiibo would’ve been happy adventuring with Kokichi well into the morning, once he took note of how late it actually was, he was quick to suggest that they return to the academy._

_That Kokichi agreed was a pleasant surprise, but he demanded that they ‘hit one more place’, first. His curiosity winning out over his concern, Kiibo accepts this simple condition._

_He is then led to a hole-in-the-wall type of place lined to the brim with small gachapon machines. Compared to the arcade, the activity here was dwindling at best. Kokichi offered little instruction, having simply told Kiibo to pick out something for him that seemed interesting._

_Thinking back to the marbles, what Kokichi likes is obvious._

_It felt irresponsible to waste too much money in a place like that, so Kiibo only rolled the machine of his choosing once. It featured small glittery keychains of various breeds of cat. Shiny collectibles seemed to be his best friend's favorite, after all._

_When he flagged down Kokichi once more, the other boy was also holding a capsule ball in his hands. Without any warning and entirely gracelessly, Kokichi tossed the ball straight for Kiibo._

_"Here ya go! Catch!"_

_"W--Waahh!!"_

_Somehow, he managed to grasp it just before it hit the floor. Kiibo frowned heavily as Kokichi stepped all the way over; the way he patted him on the back for his efforts was almost insulting._

_With a scoff, he grumbled out, ".. Thank you, Ouma-kun."_

_"You're welcome! Since an awesome leader like me picked it out for you, you better be completely honored!"_

_Ah. Kiibo blinked and stared down at the capsule Kokichi had given him. Knowing then that Kokichi found him something as well, Kiibo felt all the more proud of what he'd picked out._

_"..A-Ah. I see. Still, perhaps a warning next time?"_

_"_ Next time _, it's coming out of your paycheck directly."_

_"My… my what?!"_

_Kokichi smacked him lightly on the shoulder blade and spoke loudly. "Quiiiet! As my subordinate, you must have picked out something great, right?"_

_As usual, his near-constant weaving of words that asked more questions than they answered had Kiibo in a tailspin. He decided to shelve both of these discussions for a later date to focus on what was more relevant, as well: his own capsule. With that, he shook his head and found himself grinning._

_"Of course I did. I have studied your taste in gifts, so I know you will love this. Here." He held the blue capsule out to Kokichi._

_It was clear that Kokichi had a sarcastic comment lined up to respond with, but his gaze quickly fixed to the ball instead. From a quick look, it was impossible to make out the contents, so he simply took it and rolled it around in his hand._

_Kiibo hesitated before asking, "...Are you...not going to open it?"_

_"Nooope. It's flashier to wait a minute, isn't it?"_

_He had no idea what Kokichi meant by that. It seemed pointless, so he opened up the red capsule Kokichi had given him, instead. Inside was a plastic charm of a paper lantern. Kiibo held it delicately up with his fingers, and…_

_Just looking at it, he did feel happy. Even painted on, the colors were warm._

_"...This_ is _nice. From you, I could have expected something tasteless…" That was rude, actually. But he does not apologize. "Thank you. I mean it this time."_

_Kokichi's arm fell over Kiibo's shoulder again and he felt the weight of the leader leaning against him. He was hiding a smile, albeit poorly. "Duh, naturally! Keep it close to you, so you're always thinking about me, okay?"_

(Wait…)

_Kiibo knew he didn't need a charm for that. He laughed a little nonetheless, mesmerized by Kokichi's bashful expression. "If that is what you wanted, it might have been easier to just ask--"_

_"--no, no!! Not taking that from some dumb old robot! I'm going home!!"_

_More smug than he had any right to be, Kiibo followed Kokichi out._

_…_

_The city truly never slept. Even as the hour continued to age, bright lights and gigantic screens remained lit up for all that still wandered their streets. Kokichi never grew out of his fascination with them._

_He and Kiibo stood at the street corner just outside of the gachapon shop, waiting around for Kokichi's 'weirdo dad' to pick them up. Meeting such a man seemed interesting, but Kiibo was more interested in Kokichi's thoughtful expression._

_Before he found the chance to ask first, the Supreme Leader began, "... did you have fun, Kiiboy?"_

_The question itself meant more than Kiibo's own answer, he thought, but replied quickly anyway. "Yes! I did. I've never been anywhere like it."_

_Kokichi grinned and crossed his arms up behind his head. Then, he leaned back dramatically to peer at the sky. "Ahh~ I'm glad. You're learning to cut loose, did you know? You can thank me any time."_

_...Was that true? Kiibo felt pretty happy when he thought about it that way. He stared fondly at Kokichi. "...Is that so? It is true that you are easy to relax around. Even if I do not understand you, I wholeheartedly believe that you…" His hand curled close to his chest--saying what he wished to was almost embarrassing, actually, but he felt that Kokichi needed to know. "You must be fond of me. And that makes me happy. Like this, it is much easier to be myself."_

_The expression that graced Kokichi's face was faintly surprised, but he seemed ready to explode from joy nonetheless. Silently he dropped his arms just to wrap one around one of Kiibo's_

_"...You're super full of yourself, it's nasty." The words were hardly genuine. "But… I like you. And I got plenty of stuff to teach you, yeah? If you'll stay with me forever."_

_The feeling behind those words was lost on the naive robot that simply replied, "Definitely. I will be sure that you someday learn the error of your ways regarding my robotic nature, as well."_

_And for a second, there was silence…_

_Then Kokichi snorted loudly._

_"Sure, sure, I got it!! Super looking forward to it." And with that, he brought that blue capsule up to the light. Kiibo watched carefully as he simply squeezed one end to pop it open. Then, with a certain childlike fascination, he retrieved the keychain and dangled it in front of his vision._

_Stars, and a precious sleeping Scottish Fold._

_Kokichi's eyes shined, but…_

_"...Kiiboy, I hate it."_

_"What?! You're definitely lying!!"_

_The Supreme Leader blew the smallest raspberry in history. "...You're right. It's my favorite thing in the entire world… I'm going to keep it forever, so I never forget about this."_

(Hold on.)

(That has to be it.)

_Satisfied with that new answer, Kiibo nuzzled against Kokichi._

_…_

"That was the first time I told Kiiboy how I feel! You get it now, right?" Kokichi is frowning. Having thought about it extensively, though, Kiibo feels like he understands why. 

He breaks his promise of silence to review his results. "You kept it so that you would not forget." Of course… but since he said it so plainly back then, it almost felt like a joke. "If that is what you meant, then you need only say so. I am glad that it is still important to you."

Being a dense fucker is unfortunately also a talent of Kiibo's. Kokichi groans. "It's _all_ important to me. I told you that a dumb robot wouldn't get it. You're so mean!!" 

…

_Oh, now I get it._

Therecognition flashes on Kiibo's face for but a moment--and in that second, he seems taken aback. "I am not a dumb robot!! If you have--" It feels sad to say it, but, "...If you're so forgetful, then you should simply keep a journal! I am sorry that you have to be afraid of losing your memories."

It riles Kokichi up, though he still seems a little saddened. "What's the difference? I already got it all like this. I don't want you to touch it anymore!"

"From my own research, I have learned that living with so much junk reduces productivity and causes heightened anxiety. It is no wonder you seem to have trouble sleeping. That is why I will not budge. We will find something better for you."

Kokichi only groaned again.

"... Please. I am better because of you. It is not often that you tell me what troubles you, so this time I will do my best to help...so that you may be the same."

_Such a pushy robot…_

Kokichi always loved the boy that worked so tirelessly to understand him. Even if it's only for the triumph of being right, it's…

 _… it's nice._

"I get it, Kiiboy… I said I'd trust you, so it's only fair. What's your plan, huh? You wouldn't be so heartless as to make me toss it all out…"

"No. I understand now. We will work to organize this. You need more shelves… but it will take a while. In the meantime… I'd like to hear it from you. More of your stories. I will definitely remember."

The surprise is decidedly pleasant if Kiibo reads it off of Kokichi's features. His chest swells with pride. The Supreme Leader was always awkward in his own right. Given a little proper coaxing, though, he would open up every time.

"Alright, alright… You're always so damn hard headed! But I'm a super gracious sort, so we're a perfect match…"

It's a compliment in this case for sure, so Kiibo lets that one slide. He puts his hand to his chin in thought. "Nonetheless, we will need to reduce this eventually. In your private time, perhaps write your thoughts down instead. But I said that I would stay with you forever, so there's hardly any rush."

The onslaught of support from his completely tenacious boyfriend already had Kokichi reeling, but having those important words brought up again feels like the nail in his heart. His face burns red. Back then, he really did word it in a too-embarrassing way, didn't he? "Shut up! Geez… if it's because my precious Kiiboy is worried about me, I'll get it taken care of. It's all a mess like this, anyway…"

Hearing Kokichi so thoroughly embarrassed, but decidedly very pleased, has Kiibo's chest warming in a way he's not sure how to describe. His smile is borne entirely of it. 

"Thank you. Let's get started… there is a lot to do."

"Nope! Not yet."

"Huh?"

Kokichi issues his next demand in a wavering voice. 

"...You still owe me that kiss."

Kiibo replies, knowing the answer already, “You said you did not want it!”

“Of course, that was a lie!”

But with the way Kiibo rolls his eyes, laughs bashfully, and then closes the gap between them… Kokichi knew he wouldn't need something like marbles to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been an honor to finally publish something for you guys.
> 
> I said it over on Tumblr, but there's a lot of stuff that didn't actually make it in... Some details were just too irrelevant to squeeze in. For instance, Kokichi had freshly dyed his hair when he stepped out of the shower. He also took way more attempts on the gacha than he was willing to admit.
> 
> It wasn't actually his father that picked them up from the street corner, and Kiibo failed to realize that Kokichi's room only wasn't locked because he _was still in it_. I think these things are pretty funny, so I'm putting them down here for everyone.
> 
> I implied plenty of things and used a lot of padding to shape the exact characterizations I wanted, too.. I hope everyone who reads is able to appreciate it. I love you guys, please have a nice day!


End file.
